Edward Scissorhands:Halloween Twilight Edition
by Dazzled For Eternity
Summary: Title explains a lot. What happens when Edward accidentally stabs Bella with his scissors? Sounds cheesy, but it's not. Rated T to be safe. Review and you get an alternate ending!
1. Chapter 1

Edward Scissorhands: Halloween Twilight Edition

_Sigh._ It was yet another Halloween, and Alice had yet again convinced me to let her dress me, and we were yet again going to another stupid haunted house. I had no idea until today what I was going to be, because Alice had told everyone not to tell me, so they wouldn't. Even though I begged and pleaded to know what outfit I'd be wearing, they all replied to me that they couldn't say.

I was dressed as a zombie, but a sexy zombie nonetheless. I was wearing a wig, and it looked like a cat had just puked all over it. And it was itchy. My clothes were raggedy, all ripped and tattered, but I looked scarily hot in them. The shirt was low-cut, and Alice had given me a very nice push-up bra, so I had some very nice cleavage showing. I was going barefoot, because apparently zombies don't wear shoes, but they can wear clothes. I was also wearing ripped up black sweatpants. My makeup was all caked onto my face. I looked all bloody and Alice had made me cry on purpose so my makeup would run and look more naturally bad. I smiled at that.

When I was finally ready, I walked down the stairs to wait in the living room for Edward. Alice was dressed as a pixie, surprisingly. Emmett was dressed as Batman and Jasper was Robin. Rosalie was dressed up as a naughty devil. I had to admit, she looked like a total slut, but she was still pretty. Edward was the last person to come down the stairs, and I started laughing when I saw that he was dressed as Edward Scissorhands.

He was looking at me very predatorily, and I found myself blushing and lusting after him. I felt sorry for Jasper, having to feel all of Edward's lust and mine for each other, all the time, plus every other emotion that everybody was feeling. Edward, with scissors on his hands, rushed over to me. He picked me up and kissed me, and I faintly heard Alice scream, "No!" but I was too dizzy to care. Then I felt the scissors stab into my back. I cried out in pain, and then everything went black.

EPOV

I kissed her so passionately that even _I _felt dizzy. I heard in the back of my mind somewhere Alice calling, "No!" saying it out loud and in her head. I felt the scissors in my hands stab deep into her back, and she screamed. I was instantly alert, and as she started to fall to the ground, I held her. The scent of her blood was driving me mad, but I kept telling myself that she would be okay, but judging by the loss of blood and Carlisle's thoughts, I couldn't resist.

I bent down over her still, lifeless body, which was not even dead yet and still warm, and drank her blood. It was so delicious. I felt the heat course through my veins, and I drank her blood until there was none left. I had hissed and growled at anyone who tried to get her blood. Her blood was mine, and I was the only one who had the right to drink it.

Her corpse was lying in front of me, and as I sank out of my blood-crazed delirium, I felt sick. I had just killed my true love. I wept the tears that I knew would never fall, would never shed. I was so full of hatred for myself that I decided to run away. I wouldn't kill myself, because that was just plain stupid. There are other people in the world, I told myself.

I got up off of the floor and ran as fast as I could out of the door. I ran out of my loved one's lives. I killed Bella. They all probably hated me. Oh well, I would isolate myself from the rest of the world. Nobody would know me where I was going, Nevada. I would work all day at a casino or something, so I wouldn't have to go in the sunlight.

I jumped in my car and drove all the way from Forks, Washington to Las Vegas, Nevada. I was glad to have tinted windows, even in Forks, but especially now when I rolled up onto the strip. I was even more glad that it was nighttime.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

I was lying on the floor, and I faintly heard him sobbing, but I knew tears would never fall from his forever-dry eyes. I drifted off, and the next thing I heard was the whooshing of a breeze by me. Edward had left. I wanted to tell him to stop and tell him to come back, but I couldn't.

Alice's voice was right next to my ear, and she said, "Bella, I know you can hear me, I saw it. I'm going to change you, because you're almost dead. Edward drank more than half of your blood, but Jasper gave him a more than healthy dose of self-loathing than he already had. He thinks you're dead, Bella. I'm going to change you now, Bella. This will hurt, but if I don't do it, you'll die."

With that, I felt a very sharp pain in my neck, and there was warmth. It seemed so real, as it got hotter and hotter. It felt like I had just laid down on a large grill, and I was being seared and scorched to a crisp. The flames coursed through my body, and I was burning. I'm sure that I was screaming, but it hurt so much.

Time went on, and, second by second, I began hearing more clearly. I opened my eyes and remembered that Alice had changed me. I also realized that Edward had left me. I was angry, hurt, betrayed. It was all Alice's fault. She changed me instead of letting me die. I would not think of my plan until the perfect moment, so she wouldn't be able to see.

The perfect moment came when I was hunting for the first time. With Alice. We were running side-by-side, and I just leapt at her before she even had the chance to see it coming. I tore her apart, limb from limb, and then took out my matches and set her on fire. I sighed happily as I saw her burn, knowing she would never interfere with anything again.

I ran silently back to the Cullen house. Jasper met me at the door, and a crash of different emotions hit me. Relief, lust, happiness, lust, boredom, lust, oh-my-freaking-god-Jasper-is-so-hot, lust for Jasper… you get the idea.

Jasper said to me, "Finally! That controlling, bitchy, shopping fanatic is _gone_! Thank you, Bella. You just did what I've been trying to do for the past ten years. Thanks!" The smile that spread across his face was unmistakably gorgeous, twice if not even ten times sexier than Edward's lopsided grin. My breath caught, even though I didn't need it anymore.

I knew in my heart that I had never loved Edward. I had always been around for Jasper. And I knew that Jasper had never loved Alice. Jasper and I always were meant for each other, and thanks to him, I was a wonderful actress, so it seemed like I loved Edward. It had been killing us both, but now we could be happy together. Almost.

There was still the tiny problem of Edward looming over our heads, and we would never know if he'd return or not, and if he did, when he would come back.

As if Jasper were reading my mind, like Edward could never do, he said, "Edward…" I sighed, and replied, "I know. We have to kill him. Do you know where he ran off to?"

"He was headed to Vegas… Did you know that he cheated on you with Alice? Alice also played around with Rosalie, but that's another story, and we can't let Emmett find out."

"Find out what?" Emmett asked as he came bounding into the room. I hastily replied, "I murdered Alice, and we're going to kill Edward." I tried to make it seem like that was what he wasn't supposed to find that out, and I guess it worked. He gaped at me, and then said, "I want to help kill Edward! He's such a dick. I always hated him and Alice, and yes, I do know that she cheated with Edward and had her fun with Rose too. It's okay. I was in on it also, if you know what I mean." He grinned.

We made our game plan, did some research and found out that Edward was working at the Pyramid Hotel and Casino in Vegas on the Strip under the name of Masen Collins, and we got fake ID's for each of us.

Killing Edward Cullen… HOORAY!!!


End file.
